


Far From Never

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closted!Korra, Drug Addiction, Homophobia, Mako is an abusive/cheating fuck, Multi, Musicians, Out!Asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Korra only wants one thing in life: to be a famous musician. But how far is she willing to go to get there? And how much of herself will she lose along the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> So really, this inspiration while driving thing is shit. Not gonna lie.
> 
> I had read a music au to offer some constructive criticism for a tumblr user and on my way home this week, this idea popped into my head. Fear not, it's not a ripoff of their idea.
> 
> This is going to be dark, and shitty, and probably pretty fucking awful.
> 
> That being said, I guess this is like a trial chapter? Wanna see more of it? Let me know. I might continue it anyway, but just a warning.
> 
> Anywho, thanks and cheers!  
> Dani

Asami scanned the house. The crowd was a good one tonight, not too rowdy but still fun. Still, this show was missing a certain... element. She had decided halfway through the set she'd debut a new song. She'd also decided she'd make some random patrons night.

Asami continued to pound out chords on the piano, singing lyrics she could recite in her sleep. Finally, she caught sight of an audience member, swaying to the beat, fingers playing an imaginary keyboard. Asami glanced at her own hands, and holy shit. This person was"playing" in time, hitting all the notes with a fluidity that made her jealous.

When the song concluded, Asami motioned to her band and the stage went silent. She stood and went to her waiting standalone mic, a guitar sitting patiently nearby.

"Jonah, can we bring the house lights up a little bit?" Asami asked, shading her eyes and looking to the control set up in the back. Immediately her lights dimmed and the house was bathed in light. She easily located the air pianist. A woman, with short cropped hair and dark skin, but a good enough length away for nothing else to be discernable.

"Thanks Jonah," Asami smiled. "Are we having a good time tonight?" She shouted. The crowd gave a quiet hum and Asami was far from satisfied. "I said, ARE WE HAVING FUN TONIGHT??" She chastised. This time the crowd roared with excitement and Asami couldn't help but showboat a little, moonwalking across the stage to many jovial cheers. She stopped and spun around in place, grabbing the mic again.

"We're 'Asami's Sprockets' and that was Ship to Wreck. We're gonna play something new, but I need a little help. Ordinarily, I'd be happy to play my piano, but my fingers are just itching to strum the chords for this song." With that, Asami picked up her black Fender Jag-Stang with its red mother of pearl pick guard and slung it over her shoulders. She pulled her favorite pick, a copper colored metal pick engraved with a gear, from its strings and strummed out a few lazy G chords and transitioned to D. "So... who's gonna help me?"

A large chorus of excited "yeahs" and "over heres" assaulted Asami's ears, but she had already chosen who she wanted. Surprisingly, the woman she had in mind had her hands buried so deep in her pockets she had hunched herself over. She was with a group of friends and they all jumped up and down, excitedly pointing at her.

Taking the mic with her, Asami walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. She made eye contact with one of the woman's friends and gave a slight nod of her head. The friend jumped up and down down, squealing and thumping the woman on her back.

The woman finally looked up and met Asami's eyes. Asami raised her hand and beckoned with a come hither gesture. The crowd parted and the woman began to walk forward slowly. When she finally reached Asami, her face was bright red and she could barely meet Asami's eyes. But boy, what eyes they were.

"What's your name?" Asami asked quietly, though between the microphone and the dead silence of the house, it echoed throughout the venue.

"Korra," the woman replied, her eyes still slightly downcast.

"Well, Korra, I noticed you rocking out to our last song." Asami wiggled her fingers in a playing motion. If possible, Korra turned even more red. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's a compliment."

Korra stood a little taller and directed an intense, fiery gaze at Asami. Her blazing blue eyes guaranteed Asami forgot how to breathe. It took her a moment to recover, a moment it seemed, that did not go unnoticed.

"Can you sight read?" Korra nodded. "Would you be willing to fill in on piano for this next song?" Again, Korra nodded. "Great!" Asami jumped up and onto the stage, offering Korra her hand after she did.

Korra grasped the outstretched hand and Asami had to hold in a gasp. Korra's hand was warm and rough and immediately Asami thought of it playing something other than a keyboard. Still holding her hand, Asami led Korra to the bench and thumbed through her set list. She found the correct sheet and spoke directly to Korra.

"This is called Marry the Night. You're welcome to sing backup vocals if you like. If not," Asami swung her head to the bassist Opal and drummer Kuvira, "these noobs got it, so it's up to you. You good?" Korra gave a tight nod and Kuvira tapped out the countdown. Asami strummed a few bars before Korra came in on the piano and Asami nearly forgot who and where she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, a new chapter so soon?
> 
> I have this terrible habit of not sleeping. And, well, sometimes I use that time to be productive.
> 
> Fear not, I haven't forgotten my other fics. This was just an easy update.
> 
> Cheers.

Korra flopped onto her bed a little after 3 a.m. Her "little sister" Jinora immediately began to 20 question the older woman.

"You know dad is gonna freak, right?"

Korra groaned into her pillow. Jinora was right, but that didn't make her any less annoying.

"You broke curfew again Kor. That's like, the eighth time this month."

"Worth it," Korra rasped, her vocal chords exhausted from the night's adventures.

"What did you do anyway? Where were you?" One thing Korra always admired about Jinora was her tenacity. Until it was directed at her.

"I saw a band. Now leave me alone," Korra grumbled.

"What band?"

"Asami's Sprockets. I met and talked with Asami Sato for a few hours. I even played half the show with them. Now please, I'm tired and we both--,"

"Wait, hold on.... you expect me to believe that line of crap? You did not play half a show with Asami's Sprockets. And you definitely didn't talk with Asami Sato for hours."

Jinora was right about one thing: Korra and Asami didn't do much talking.

Korra thought back on her time spent with Asami. It had started innocently enough but had quickly devolved into a heated make-out session slash grope fest. If not for Bolin calling when he did, Korra wasn't even sure she'd be home now. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, nor was she ready to acknowledge her... deviant sexuality.

She felt her ears heat at the thought. Luckily, she was saved from further dwelling when a pillow nailed her square in the face.

"Ummm... Earth to Korra! I call bullshit."

"Fucking Google it then. I'm going to bed now, bye!" Korra screeched, throwing the pillow back at Jinora and pulling the covers up over her head. Not long after she heard the soft swish click of her door closing and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Tomorrow.

She'd face her demons tomorrow.

But for now, she was going to sleep and dream of her five minutes of fame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, another chapter??
> 
> What in the ass...
> 
> Tenzin is a bit of a dick. Sorry 'bout it.
> 
> It's only gonna get worse before it can start to get better.
> 
> Also, note the new title? Anyone get the reference?

**_Mystery Musician Mystifies_ **

 

The headline of the Sunday paper was glaring when Tenzin slapped it down in front of her. His bald head largely resembled an over-ripe tomato, bright red and wrinkled.

 

Jinora stood gaping in the corner and Korra shot her an I-told-you-so glance before acknowledging the paper.

 

_Crowd member Korra, pictured above with Asami Sato of Asami's Sprockets dazzled last night with an impromptu performance. It seems Sato's intention was to make one lucky attendee's night. What happened instead was pure magic. Korra, the shy pianist, proved to be a force, pounding out song after song, even picking up a guitar at one point. And yes, she can sing. When asked if the performance was staged, Sato had this to say: "I was lucky enough to notice Korra moving her fingers along with a song I was singing. I knew I had to get this girl on stage." In the meantime, the identity of Korra is still a mystery, but one thing is certain: someone this talented can't remain hidden for long._

 

Korra felt a smirk form on her face as she read the blurb. The photo was a large spread. Her and Asami had been singing a duet, Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Asami had clamored on the piano to riff on her guitar while her and Korra sang passionately to one another.

 

Korra remembered her heart pounding as she stared into Asami's eyes. They were fierce, intense, a beautiful green that shimmered under the stage lights. Part of the reason Korra even agreed to go back to Asami's dressing room (besides an instant, raging attraction) were those eyes.

 

Tenzin cleared his throat, breaking Korra from her reverie.

 

"Before we even _begin_ to talk about all the ways in which you are going to pay for this stunt, I'm going to give you an opportunity to explain."

 

Korra remained silent, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She couldn't tell Tenzin anything about this. Not how badly she had craved it, how alive she felt on that stage, how incredible she felt after in Asami's arms.

 

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't pack you up and send you to your uncle! I know things are a little more liberal where you come from, but I promised your parents, as your godfather, I'd protect you from the evils of this world. And here you are! Cavorting around with a known _homosexual_!"

 

Oh.

 

So that's why he was pissed.

 

" _Bi_ sexual is hardly the same thing as _homo_ sexual, Tenzin!" Korra spat. She felt an unholy rage building inside her, one that had quietly simmering away for years and was now threatening to boil over.

 

It's true, her old homeland filled with warm childhood memories and love HAD been more liberal, as Tenzin called it. But those times were distant and locked away in Korra's mind for safe keeping, only taken out to distract from the worst events.

 

After her parents were taken from her, Korra rarely thought of her early life without a bitter tinge of sadness.

 

She was shipped from family member to family member, spending years with her abusive uncle and strangely silent cousins. Her love of music bloomed in his household, learning for his beloved church.

 

Then, when Korra grew to college age, she was given the chance to study music far away from the clutches of her uncle. She didn't think twice about the decision.

 

But Tenzin had his own... shortcomings. He was a welcome respite from Korra's uncle, yes, but he took particular issue with same sex couplings. Korra suspected it had something to do with his sister Kya stealing his ex girlfriend Lin from him. At least as he tells it. His wife, Pema, tells it much differently, going so far as to say she stole Tenzin from Lin and Kya swooped in to pick up the broken pieces of her heart. In fact, Pema harbors no ill will at all towards either woman.

 

Given the option, Korra would much rather live with them than Tenzin, but it had been said Kya was quite wild and turned down the opportunity to be Korra's godmother. Not that Korra blamed her. Who knows how one's life will turn out.

 

But Tenzin offered her little freedom and if Korra needed anything, it was the chance to find answers to the difficult questions she was starting to face.

 

Her mind slid back to Asami for a brief moment before she felt the newspaper whack her nose.

 

"It is one thing to talk back to me in my own house, but quite another to blatantly disrespect and ignore me!" Tenzin was shouting now and Korra was certain any minute now his anger would register as a nuclear meltdown.

 

Korra hung her head.

 

This is exactly what she didn't want. This is why she was so embarrassed by her friends' behavior.

 

As good as it felt to be on that stage, she knew she could never have it while she lived this life.

 

Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder meant to comfort.

 

She looked into his steel gray eyes and felt tears well in her own.

 

"I know you're not like her, Korra. But if you hang around with her-her _kind_ ," Tenzin spat, "people will talk. And a reputation is a hard thing to rebuild. Come now, get cleaned up for church."

 

Korra sighed as she stood up.

 

_Oh, Tenzin. If only you knew,_ she thought.

 

Instead, she nodded her head and trudged back to her room to put don her modest, Sunday dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I have not been able to write much this week. There's been one hell of a headache and school just started up again. 
> 
> Yay, I'm a junior? I don't know. I've been in college too long.
> 
> Also, I live in a separate town from my fiancee for the moment. Well, for the last three months. It sucks ass and it's majority depressing occasionally. Sometimes writing takes a backseat. 9 years is a hard habit to break.
> 
> But, when I can't and don't sleep, I do try to write. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll be ok with this update. I'll work on my other fics as I can.
> 
> Cheers.

Korra's mind wasn't at church.

It was so far from anything holy she almost felt she should be embarrassed.

She was almost certain her earthly desires were on full display for all to see and she burned with her indiscretions. Hellfire existed on earth more so than any circle of destitution in another realm.

Sure, Korra faked it well, playing the songs perfectly, hitting the notes with perfection, singing melodies with a voice that has been called angelic... But she was far away from the words that left lips. 

Rather, she was on stage with Asami. In the dressing room with Asami. Always with Asami. All thoughts only of Asami.

A shudder coursed through her body. Her mind was made up before the last bar of the hymn. It was impossible, but maybe, just maybe...

The sermon ended, all fire and brimstone, beware the evils of the flesh, be lead not into temptation.

Korra disguised her laughter as a sneeze, the irony not lost on her.

After what felt like hours of visiting with staunch religious types and humility concerning her talent, as well as receiving several chastising lectures for being seen with Asami Sato, Korra was able to make her goodbyes. She gathered her things from a small room by the piano and informed the family she was spending the afternoon at the library to do research for her musical theory class.

Instead, she dashed to the nearest bathroom and changed into the clothes she'd stashed in her purse. Nothing fancy at all, black leggings and a blue tank top she worked out in, both small enough to take up little space and go unnoticed.

Korra ran the eight miles to the bar from the night before, The Fire Lord. Korra briefly ruminated on the name before entering.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. The bar was dead, the bartender mindlessly spinning a coaster on the bartop. His amber eyes didn't even look up from the disc when he shouted out "What'll it be, Kor?"

Mako, Bolin's brother and the veritable thorn in Korra's side. Of course he was working right now.

Korra felt the tips of her ears warm. Thank God for her skin tone.

She slowly walked to the bar, trying hard not to notice the intensity of Mako's stare, the small amount of sweat on his forehead, the way his muscles moved and flexed under his shirt. Korra had been ridiculously, hopelessly in love with Mako ever since they'd played on a basketball team together in a pickup league years ago.

Him being here made her confusion infinitely more complicated and her reason for being there went right out the window.

That being said, Mako refused to give her the time of day.

Korra took measured steps and laid her fingertips on the bar, flexing in a nervous tick. "Vodka on the rocks with a twist. Don't go cheap on me either, not after last night."

Mako's eyes flashed. "Yeah," he threw out dryly. "I heard about that. Talkin' about yous could be tha next big stah."

Korra felt even warmer now. She threw a ten on the bar and launched a peanut at Mako. "Stop talking like that," she groaned. "And it wasn't that big of a deal."

Mako turned and placed her drink down, grabbing for the ten. Before he could snatch it, a pale hand slammed over the bill, causing both of them to jump and turn toward the perpetrator.

Korra looked up into gorgeous emerald eyes and forgot to breathe.

"No big deal?" Asami asked, her eyes never leaving Korra's. "You sell yourself short. Put it on my tab," Asami's eyes flicked over to Mako and back quickly, "Mako."

Mako scowled and grabbed for the bill again before a devious grin split his face. "Ain't nobody buyin' Korra's drinks but me."

Asami's face gave a small twitch but otherwise gave no indication of her thoughts. She ran a graceful hand up Korra's shoulder and traced her finger down Korra's burning ear. She had to work hard to suppress her shiver, but her eyes fluttered closed. Asami gave a small smirk and twirled a stand of Korra's hair around her finger.

"I don't care who buys the damn drink," Korra rasped.

Mako seemed to take notice and glared at Asami.

"Fine." He spat. Asami quickly grabbed Korra's glass and took a sip. Korra watched her delicate throat move as she swallowed, wondered at the lipstick imprint left on the glass.

Korra downed the rest of her drink in one quick gulp, slamming the glass on the counter.

"Asami, is there some place we could talk? I need some advice." Korra was proud of how steady her voice was.

Asami smirked. "Sure. We can... talk," she winked "in my dressing room."

Mako's scowl deepened but Korra couldn't bring herself to care.

Korra briefly wondered if the lips that tasted the apple were red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you can always hit me up on tumblr @danielleitloudernow or shoot me an email danielleitloudernow@gmail.com
> 
> I'm always happy to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update before I attempt homework :)
> 
> Cheers

Asami's kiss was soft, her tongue gently exploring, allowing Korra to set the pace. She was enjoying the languid inquest, the other warm eagerly reciprocating, but soon the kiss devolved into a greedy, passionate thing.

Asami's attention quickly moved from Korra's seeking mouth to the fluttering pulse in her neck. She nipped it gently, noting the soft sigh this drew from the younger woman's lips. It was then Asami truly began to enjoy herself, on a quest to discover more of those delicious sounds.

Trailing kisses up the column of Korra's neck to her ear, Asami paused for a brief moment, exhaling warm air into the sensitive channel, relishing in the shiver that traveled Korra's spine. Korra turned her head and placed the most reverent of kisses underneath Asami's jaw, causing her to moan appreciatively in Korra's ear. Korra echoed with a low moan of her own, sending Asami's desire skyrocketing out of control. Without second thought, she sank her teeth into Korra's neck, sucking with abandon the louder Korra's gasps and cries of pleasure became.

Breathing heavily, Korra gently pried herself from Asami's grip, meeting those gorgeous green eyes. Korra's own swirled an inky blue, causing Asami to smirk softly at the younger woman.

"I-" Korra started. She what?

Scared? Dying to continue? Soaked? Unsure? Confused?

From the moment Asami's tongue touched Korra's overheated flesh, she was uncertain why she had ever been afraid of this... this intimacy. Why did she ever think this was a sin? She was certain nothing had ever felt more right than Asami breathing life and love into her most intimate of places

"I have to go," she squeaked out, before bolting back into the bar.

She was passing by the bar and resolutely ignoring Mako as she tried to make her escape.

Unfortunately, the bartender had other ideas.

Mako gripped Korra's arm tightly and yanked her back towards him, gripping strong enough to bruise. The look in his amber eyes was intense as he brushed the hair from her neck, widening when he saw the faint purple mark marring Korra's dark skin. His brows furrowed and his lips drew in a tight line as he pressed himself slightly closer. Korra held her breath, uncertain if she was more fearful or turned on in this moment. She'd never seen Mako so forceful before, seeming almost possessive.

As if reading her thoughts, Mako jerked away from Korra like her skin caused him actual pain. Korra swallowed the urge to rub feeling back into her arm, ignoring the slowly blossoming bruises under the indentations in her flesh.

Mako cleared his throat, looking away as disdain colored his features. "You should be careful, Kor," he began.

But the second the warning left his lips, Korra was halfway across the bar, calling over her shoulder: "how dare you tell me what to do!"

Mako stood in complete silence, his rage boiling barely beneath the surface as the door slammed behind Korra.

Maybe it's time he had a chat with Asami about what was his, he thought, slamming his fists onto the bar top.


End file.
